vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103551-community-updatereddit
Content ---- ---- ---- You have a better chance at ending gaza-israel conflict than this. | |} ---- Of course to do it here haha. I was just trying to say if you have a reddit account to also just press subscribe since the numbers do help and I go to it everyday and I wasn't even subscribed. | |} ---- ---- Our biggest problem is everyone is passionate. We all care a lot, but passion turned Anakin into Vader so we got to be careful with it. | |} ---- The regulars here aren't that poorly behaved. Most of us, that is. ;) | |} ---- I probably phrased this wrong, the idea for this came from the subreddit, I just wasn't trying to take credit for it. Just transferring it over to the forums since I know a lot of people who use the forums don't use the subreddit. | |} ---- Speak for yourself Tex, I am completely out of control. | |} ---- Well, according to the Reddit mod, the official forums are the place for non-constructive complaints :P | |} ---- The regulars mainly stick to the Breakfast morning coffee thread. | |} ---- Occasionally one of them escapes and has to be hunted down but we do try to contain them there. | |} ---- Speak for yourself. | |} ---- LIES! | |} ---- Right. Just the smart ones stick to that thread. :lol: | |} ---- You know I don't think I ever once posted in that thread . . . wait. | |} ---- ---- They re giving out a bunch of 7 day trials on several sites, like MMORPG.com | |} ---- I fully intended never to post in those threads, but some real WS discussion was going on and I got suckered into it. | |} ---- ---- Lmao. | |} ---- I speak the truth and only the truth. | |} ---- Zombie when are you going to roll Dominion on Warbinger XD | |} ---- When the dommies allow the Mordesh to come back to the Dominion. | |} ---- ---- Not really. I've never posted anything on the reddit forums, mainly just a lurker. I post here everyday though. And yeah I read a post they were losing subs over there so I figured I'd give them some love. In the end whatever venue you use to talk about wildstar, we are still all a community together. | |} ---- For the most part, players kill MMOs. No developer wants to make a bad game. | |} ---- They could stand to lose some of their subscribers. It's worse than the Mos Eisley cantina over there. Every time a dev posts something someone immediately bashes him on something completely unrelated. It's like a haven of youtube commentors. | |} ---- ---- I know right? I did a Scorchwing with 40 people 2 nights ago. Then we proceeded to do Elonya and the Tree event. None of them stood a chance. | |} ---- Another Warbringer? Your Bromodo Dragons steamrolled my face the other day in Badlands. :P | |} ---- We have some good players. We get steamrolled ourselves by exiles as well. All in good fun. If you see a naked guy that only wheres boots gloves and a hat and /licks everyone thats me. Haha. | |} ---- And say Chua is weird...... | |} ---- I would never say such a thing!! I love the chuas ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I think I may have seen you. | |} ---- You have freedom of speech on Reddit. You can speak the truth, state facts without having be clever and dance around the issue without having the post deleted, removed by some mod that is being controlled by the machine.. that or just takes their job way too seriously. You can post videos, images etc. that would be deleted here because .. who knows why. control, no other reason. These forums have to "Appear" tranquil and harmonious. Though I really doubt the NCSoft stiffs visit their investments on the ground level. If they were smart they'd play the game. We'd see changes quite fast. | |} ---- Chua is weird! Lovable, but weird. You don't see me peeing in corners based on instinct. | |} ---- Speak for yourself. | |} ---- What? 4chan has gaming boards. Developers are just rarely brave enough to risk their reputation by tripcoding in an environment not policed by karma points. | |} ---- ---- Haha Tank you've always been classy. <3 | |} ---- ---- Giving you your first 'like' for River City Ransom. BARF! | |} ---- ---- I feel like I apply to all of those. Don't ignore me Mysery. I'm a changed person I swear!! | |} ---- That's racist. | |} ---- I don't even see color when I see knights. | |} ---- ---- How can you support starvation? Feed a troll today! For only 30s a day you can get detailed feedback about how your troll is doing, with photos. | |} ---- Perhaps instead of asking everyone to join in this: You should take another look around and think on why you can't find a community in-game. And I'm not saying there aren't any already there. | |} ---- ---- I'll take bets on which one gets resolved first. Peoples behavior on the forum or peace in the middle east. | |} ----